This invention relates generally to inventory management, and more specifically to, inventory management within veterinary practices.
Over the last few years veterinary practice has become highly specialized. Manufacturers of animal care products have invested large amounts of money into research resulting in a proliferation of products available to veterinary service providers. As a result, veterinary practice has become much more complex, and veterinary service providers are required to stock many more products, for example, food and drug products. It is not uncommon, for example, for a dog to have as many as four or five different nutritional needs throughout a life. The manufacturers have responded with nutritional formulas that addresses these nutritional needs. A veterinary practice, at least in these times, needs solutions to the problems of maintaining adequate levels of consumable inventory.